Virtual reality and augmented reality hold promise for applications well beyond user entertainment. Virtual reality (VR) typically refers to computer technologies that use software to generate realistic images, sounds and other sensations that replicate a real environment (or create an imaginary setting), and simulate a user's physical presence in this environment, by enabling the user to interact with this space and any objects depicted therein using specialized display screens or projectors and other devices. Augmented reality (AR) is a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data.
Users in a VR or AR environment typically are presented objects which can be manipulated and/or otherwise interacted with to modify the environment.
It is within this context that the present disclosure arises.